Mario Kart: Holo Raceway
'''Mario Kart: Holo Raceway is the Nintendo Projectograph adaptation to the famous racing series Mario Kart. The game features tons of new characters and tracks, as well as car parts from both Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8. It is the biggest Mario Kart game to date.' Gameplay '''Mario Kart' is a series where Mario characters race each other in insane tracks, using items to slow the others, or help themselves beat the rest. This style of gameplay still applies to the new game in the series, as well as adding some new additions such as creating Holo Roads under your kart using the new kart add-on, HoloTrack Generator. This new car part is one of many others, including hang gliders, underwater propellers and anti-gravity wheels. Racers This is a list of all the racers that can be unlocked in the game. Tracks A list of the games race tracks and areas. Miiverse Infinity This game features Miiverse Infinty '''support for custom made karts. Players can upload and download each others creation via this feature. The karts can be made using the KartKrafter''' that can be accessed through the game's menu. Model Viewer The game comes with one Model Viewer model of Mario's kart. It's not much, but it also allows players to interact with the things in the kart, such as the horn, using the Holopad. Pins This is a list of pins you can get in this game. *'First Time Racer' - Play throught your first race. *'Mushroom Cup '- Win the Mushroom Cup. *'Flower Cup '- Win the Flower Cup. *'Star Cup '- Win the Star Cup. *'Special Cup '- Win the Special Cup. *'Secret Cup '- Win the Secret Cup. *'It's a Secret to Everybody '- Unlock the Secret Cup. *'Mother of the Lumas '- Unlock Rosalina. *'Father Bowser '- Unlock Bowser Jr. *'It's a Birdo, It's a Plane...! '- Unlock Birdo. *'Too K. Rool '- Unlock King K. Rool. *'Listen to Wiggler!' - Unlock Wiggler. *'On Cloud 9' - Unlock Lakitu. *'A Bit On The Shy Side... '- Unlock Shy Guy. *'Boogie and Bop '- Unlock Gooper Blooper. *'Petey Shiny Time!' - Unlock Petey Piranha. *'All Dried Out '- Unlock Dry Bowser. *'Pac Dot Collector '- Unlock Pac-Man. *'The Best Accessory?' - Unlock R.O.B. *'You Unlocked Yourself! '- Unlock Mii. *'Fan Gamer '- Unlock Unten. *'Bank R.O.B.-er - '''Play as R.O.B. in Wario's Bank. *'Ultimate Driver's License '- Unlock every MK:HR Pin. Pin Icons FirstTimeRacerPin.png|'First Time Racer''' Pin Icon MushroomCupPinMKHR.png|'Mushroom Cup' Pin Icon FlowerCupPin.png|'Flower Cup' Pin Icon StarCupPin.png|'Star Cup' Pin Icon SpecialCupPin.png|'Special Cup' Pin Icon SecretCupPin.png|'Secret Cup' Pin Icon ItsASecretToEverybodyPin.png|'It's a Secret to Everybody' Pin Icon MotherOfTheLumasPin.png|'Mother of the Lumas' Pin Icon FatherBowserPin.png|'Father Bowser' Pin Icon ItsABirdoItsAPlanePin.png|'It's a Birdo, It's a Plane...!' Pin Icon TooKRoolPin.png|'Too K. Rool' Pin Icon ListenToWigglerPin.png|'Listen to Wiggler!' Pin Icon OnCloud9Pin.png|'On Cloud 9' Pin Icon ABitOnTheShySidePin.png|'A Bit On The Shy Side...' Pin Icon BoogieAndBopPin.png|'Boogie and Bop' Pin Icon PeteyShinyTimePin.png|'Petey Shiny Time!' Pin Icon AllDriedOutPin.png|'All Dried Out' Pin Icon PacDotCollectorPin.png|'Pac Dot Collector' Pin Icon TheBestAccessoryPin.png|'The Best Accessory?' Pin Icon YouUnlockedYourselfPin.png|'You Unlocked Yourself!' Pin Icon FanGamerPin.png|'Fan Gamer' Pin Icon BankROBerPin.png|'Bank R.O.B.-er' Pin Icon UltimateDriversLicensePin.png|'Ultimate Driver's License' Pin Icon Downloadable Content Downloadable content for this game has been talked about and official information has been revealed. *Back on Tracks DLC - TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games